


Regrets

by High_Class_Garbage



Series: Learning to Write Again [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Lance just really loves Keith, M/M, Mpreg, klance, now with Mood Swings, soft and sweet, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Class_Garbage/pseuds/High_Class_Garbage
Summary: Keith is Pregnant, Pissed Off, and Ready To Take Names,Lance just wants to show how much he loves his boyfriend.A short drabble I wrote for the lovely Methoxyethane, whose work is FAR superior to mine.





	Regrets

Looking back, Keith doesn't really have many regrets. The main one being that he didn't confess to Lance sooner, so they wouldn't have spent a year pining for each other. But still, not too many regrets.

I mean, how could he have regrets when he's been dating Lance for 5 years and is four months pregnant with his first child.

Keith had known he could bear children as soon as it was made public that he and Lance were dating, the Blade making it very clear that "Galra may have separate genders, but they all have the same reproductive organs. And Galran reproductive genes almost always carry on in halfbreeds."

Although Keith had initially been absolutely mortified by this information, He eventually, with Lance's help, came to terms with the fact that this ability gave him the chance to have his own flesh-and-blood family. And that was something he desperately wanted, especially if it was with Lance.

They had been trying for a baby for a month before Keith had emerged from the bathroom, tears streaking his face as he sobbed and held the light blue Altean pregnancy test right in front of Lances face. Keith had laughed uncontrollably when Lance picked him up and started spinning him while screaming "We're having a baby!"

But now..

Keith regretted ever living.

"Lance, I **swear to god** if you don't shut up right now I will punch you in the face"  
Lance faltered a little "Babe, you _know_ that you can't go on missions anymore, It's too big of a risk" he spoke softly, probably to calm Keith down.

Right now he was anything but calm. He was a raging hurricane of hormones, and the full force of it was directed at Lance. "Allura said it was a _peaceful_ planet that we're recruiting for the _alliance_ , how the HELL is it a risk!" Keith was yelling now, borderline hysterical. Lance sighed and wrapped him up in loving arms, loving the way Keith's bump pressed into his stomach.

"Can we discuss this after you eat?" Lance pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Keith's lips "I _know_ you're hungry". Keith smiled and rolled his eyes, anger gone as quick as it came " I'm _always_ hungry, I'm pregnant".

After a snack of cookies that Hunk had made earlier, during which Keith had broken out into tears because "They were just so GOOD", Keith had easily agreed to stay behind and do some light exercise while the rest of the team went to Eltermur (the planet).

Ah, pregnancy was going to be the death of Lance, the hormones making Keith scream at and then hug him in a matter of minutes.

 

 

Keith was **pissed**.

It had been two whole days since the team had left to form an alliance with Eltermur, two whole days without Lance. Alliances never took this long, they had them down to a science. At most, it took a day if the planet was particularly difficult, but two days was unheard of.

So Keith did what any rational person would do, stormed down to the bridge and started screaming at Coran that he was either going to take a pod to Eltermur or fly the castle down to this place, _so help him_. Coral just smiled and walked him to the pods, stunning Keith into silence. Was it really that easy? Now he felt bad for railing on Coran when all he had to do was ask. "I'm sorry Coran, I just feel like I'm going crazy without Lance to calm me down."

Coran ushered him into a pod "It's quite alright my boy, don't worry, they're expecting you!". He then promptly left as Keith sat confused "What do you mean?" Keith called, only for no response to come back.

 

Eltermur was actually... quite impressive. It had purple trees that must have been 40 feet high shading the villages below from the harsh sun. When Keith exited the pod, he saw the locals were 4 foot tall creatures with short indigo fur, three arms, and had faces that vaguely resembled puppies. He only stopped staring when Hunk waved a hand in front of his face, giving Keith a pointed look

"Dude, I must've called your name like, 20 times. You alright?"  
Keith smiled "I'm fine, I just really want to see Lance." He looked around one more time before following Hunk down a road of some sort. "By the way, what look you so long? We've never spent more than a day forming an alliance."

Hunk just smiled "You'll see". "See what? Is there something going on?" Keith looked like he was about to cry or jump out of his skin with paranoia. Hunk backtracked " _no no no_ , nothing's wrong! It just took a little longer than expected.". Keith looked relieved to hear this, but still confused "What's taking so long?"

Hunk just sighed and motioned for Keith to follow him into a nice looking green building of sorts. Keith lit up as soon as he walked in, Lance was sitting in the center of the room at a table set for two, complete with some kind of candle as a centerpiece. It was beautiful, an ornate tablecloth the color of red wine the perfect base for what looked like homemade food on fancy dinner plates. Smiling, Lance waved him over to the table, getting up to greet him with a soft kiss. Keith was nearly in tears

"You did all this for me?" His voice was small, but it held so much raw emotion. Keith half-laughed and half-sobbed as Lance's hands went up to his face, looking him dead in the eye.

"I'd do _anything_ for you"  
Lance said it with such conviction, like Keith could ask for the world and Lance would find some way to do it just because he loved Keith that much. Keith sobbed, tears and snot running down his face, but Lance was gazing at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Lance closed the distance between them, and the kiss was sloppy, with Keith still sobbing, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. When they finally pulled away for each other Lance smiled

"I've been wanting to do this forever"

He then promptly dropped to one knee, laughing as Keith sobbed even harder.

 

"Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm just starting to write again, so I'm starting a short series of drabbles in order to improve.
> 
> Please feel free to criticize and tell me what I can change to step up my writing game.
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr at Artandshit or Cupcakesinger
> 
> I take requests!


End file.
